


This is a crack fic, but Obi-Wan in Ahsoka Outfit kay

by Chan_Draws



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chan_Draws/pseuds/Chan_Draws
Summary: Crack fic!But what if Obi-Wan was wearing Ahsokas Outfit from the later season.  Not the season 7 but the later one.
Kudos: 22





	This is a crack fic, but Obi-Wan in Ahsoka Outfit kay

Obi-Wan regrets this. He regrets this alot. 

He had agreed with Anakin that he and Anakin will wear outfits for 1 day that looks like Ahsokas.  
Anakin went that far and made excat replications of Ahsokas outfit, how he still doesn't know.  
Reason for that, they wanted to support Ahsoka.  
Obi-Wan Had hoped so much that there won't be a council meeting.  
Oh how wrong he was. 

There is a council meeting, Obi-Wan is currently sitting in his chair, trying to ignore the looks of the other councilor.  
He is embarrassed, by alot. He shouldn't have agreed to this.  
God it was bad enough when he had visited the clone quarters and everyone had just stopped there.  
In the clone quarters then broke hell loss.  
He fleed, though in the temple it wasn't better.  
He acted as if he wouldn't notice all the looks he got.  
But he got looks, alot of looks.  
It was similar to when Obi-Wan didn'thad a beard, though it was more protective looks over him.  
The clones where more protective of him then.  
He really wants to just get up and change, but he made a deal with Anakin.  
He can't even wear a robe just to maybe hide it a bit. Nothing of that. 

The other councilor were trying really, they where trying not to constantly look.  
It was hard for them.  
Some of the councilor over com, where really close to just end the call, say they don't feel so good and end it.  
Though that where only 1-3 people of the whole council.  
The rest was in person.  
And they where trying.  
Though Depla was already not trying anymore.  
She was just gawking. Full on gawking.  
At first she had gotten a disapproval glare from Windu, but that stopped.  
The only councilor not looking was Yoda.  
Though Yoda seemed to have fallen either asleep or he was meditating.  
Obi-Wan Adressed something, no one was really paying attention.  
They where looking at him, rather staring at his arms.  
And all.  
Obi-Wan wondered why Ahsokas outfit was this skin tight.  
He really regrets it.  
And the council doesn't seem to even be attentive.  
He asked if it would be better to end the meeting.  
He didn't got an anwser, though he waited and Master Yoda said, that yes, that is a good idea. 

He practically stormed out of there, which shame for the councilor they now have nothing to look at.  
Though they discussed in private how Obi-Wan looked, over a game of sabbacc.  
What else did you except?  
They came to a conclusion that it was unfair for Obi-Wan to wear something like that, he was too good looking.


End file.
